Someone To Save Me
by idmakeitbehave
Summary: Derek Morgan doesn't realize that what he really needs is someone to be there for him. He looks for a way to escape his past and finds much more when he meets Grace Stevenson. Morgan/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Grace**_

I sat in a corner booth, idly stirring my drink. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, the music was so loud.

People were dancing and singing and having the time of their lives, and I was sulking in the corner. What was my problem?

Oh yeah, I had just moved to Virginia for a job and knew absolutely no one. 'Making friends' had never been one of my strong suits.

_**Derek**_

I watched my friends dance, not wanting to join in.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" asked Prentiss, walking up to me with drinks in her hands.

"Nothing, just this last case. Hit a little close to home, that's all," I replied, chugging the beer that she handed me.

"I know it's difficult, but we saved those boys. You just have to remember that."

"Yeah, but they'll never be the same…" I trailed off, trying not to recollect the memories of Carl Buford.

"We'll get them help, and they'll do the best they can," she replied, "Go and try and have fun. Find some new girls to prey on."

I couldn't help but laugh. Prentiss was right, I had to stop thinking about it.

She walked away to give Garcia and JJ their drinks and I got up to go find something to take my mind off of what had happened.

_**Grace**_

I checked my phone, sighing at the blank screen. Really? No one wanted to talk to me? This was depressing.

I glanced down, noticing that my drink was gone. Might as well go get some more.

I left the booth, slowly making my way through the crowd to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked, looking my way.

"Long Island Iced Tea," I replied, leaning onto the bar.

"Whoa, some strong stuff there," I heard a voice from behind me.

"Well yeah, it's been that kind of day," I replied, turning around.

_**Derek**_

The woman in front of me turned around and I swear I heard myself catch my breath.

She had long, curly, red hair and bright green eyes.

"That bad, eh?" I asked, trying not to stare.

"Yep, sad isn't it?" she retorted, grabbing her drink and walking towards a booth.

I followed her, not wanting the conversation to end.

"I'm Derek Morgan, and you are?"

"Grace Stevenson, have a seat. I think you're the first person who's wanted to talk to me all week."

"Now, I find that hard to believe. How could a pretty lady like you be all alone?" I replied as I sat down, beer in hand.

"Oh aren't you so suave?" she responded with a smile.

_**Grace**_

Was this guy really hitting on me? For weeks I haven't even made one acquaintance and now this gorgeous guy comes over to me.

"So what are you doing in good old Virginia? You don't look like you're from around here," Derek said.

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago from Phoenix. It's… different here."

"I know what you mean. I'm from Chicago myself, but Quantico's become like a second home. Why'd you move here if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, for work. I start tomorrow- that's the one thing that I'm excited about. It's going to be an amazing experience," I replied, eager just thinking about it.

"Starting a new job with a hangover? Doesn't seem like a smart idea," he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, hey. This is only my second drink. I can handle my alcohol better than that!"

"That's what they all say and then, boom, fired," Derek laughed.

"Hardy har har, very funny."

I was just about to ask him what he did for a living when a blonde woman walked up to the booth.

"Morgan, we have to go. Emergency meeting in the bullpen in fifteen," she said as Derek turned to her.

"Sorry Grace, work emergency. Hope to see you around sometime," he stood up and started to scrawl something on a napkin.

He tossed it to me and I looked down to see a phone number.

"Call me sometime," he said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Grace**_

I finished getting ready for work and sat down at my kitchen table. I toyed with the napkin, rereading the number on it.

Men didn't give me their phone numbers. Men didn't like me. Why was he different?

I pushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus. First day of work. I couldn't screw that up.

_**Derek**_

After a long night, we had finally recaptured the bastard that escaped from police custody. Thankfully no one was hurt.

I couldn't believe he had gotten away but now he was under watch 24/7. I headed to the BAU, expecting another case today.

_**Grace**_

I pulled up to work and got out of the car nervously. What if they didn't like me? What if they regretted hiring me? God, I needed to get a hold of myself.

I was going to do fine. I mean, I was definitely qualified for the position, so I didn't have to worry about that.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

_**Derek**_

I sat in the bullpen next to Garcia as she and JJ bickered over when too many baby clothes were too many baby clothes.

"Ladies, ladies, stop it. I'm sure little Henry will appreciate the gifts from his godmother," I interjected.

"I know, I just don't want Garcia to spend all of her money on him," replied JJ.

"Oh shnookums, you know I won't. Just a decent amount for the best godson!" bubbled Garcia.

"That's my baby girl," I laughed and flicked a paper at Reid who had his head buried in a book, as usual.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason."

Hotch walked in, carrying files.

"New case?" asked Prentiss.

"Yes, but that's not what I called you in here for," he replied as he handed out the case files, "We have a new member on our team."

"What?" Reid nearly shouted, "Is one of us being fired?"

"No, Strauss just thinks we could use the extra help, and frankly I agree."

"Is he coming in today?" I asked, wanting to see this new profiler.

"Yes, SHE is coming in today. Actually, she's already here, just waiting for the okay to come in." Hotch replied.

"Ooh another girl! Women power!" Garcia squealed and I had to laugh.

"Bring her in!" Prentiss added with excitement.

Hotch left the room and I looked down at the files that he had handed out. This looked like it would be an interesting case.

I heard a woman clear her throat softly and I looked up. Oh my god.

"Hi, I'm Grace Stevenson. I'll be joining your team today," she said from the front of the bullpen.

I could almost feel my eyes pop out of my head as I tried not to look startled.

"Holy crap! You're the girl that was at the-" Garcia began, but Grace quickly shook her head.

"Oh you're right! We met at the café yesterday! What a small world!" Grace replied enthusiastically.

If Hotch noticed, he didn't seem to care.

"Since you already know Garcia, I'll let her introduce you to the rest of the team," he said.

"Okay, well I'm Penelope Garcia, tech analyst and master of all things wonderful. This here is boy genius, Spencer Reid. This is famous author David Rossi. These lovely ladies are Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau and chocolate thunder over here is Derek Morgan," she said eagerly.

I felt myself flush at the nickname and heard Grace laugh.

"That was quite an introduction! Beautiful!"

"Thank you, thank you. Hold the applause," Garcia said as she sat down.

_**Grace**_

I tried not to show that I knew Derek as I waited for Hotch to exit the room.

"I'll go make sure everything's in order and we'll have the briefing in twenty minutes," he said as he left.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone.

"Thanks for not saying that we met at the bar. Wouldn't make a very good first impression if he thought I was out partying all night," I said to Garcia.

"Oh don't mention it. So, I still can't believe that you work here! That's fabulous!" she replied.

"Yeah, I got the offer about a month ago by Ms. Strauss."

"We just call her Strauss. You wouldn't call the Devil Mr. Devil, would you?" she said with a giggle.

I laughed and saw Derek out of the corner of my eye sitting at his desk.

"Well, I should probably go set up my desk before the briefing," I said.

"Of course, of course! I'll head back to my lair for the time being," Garcia bubbled as she walked away.

I walked over to Derek, trying to think of what to say.

"It really is a small world, isn't it?" I laughed.

"It is, it is. Guess you won't be needing to call me anymore, since we'll see each other practically 24/7."

"That much? God, I don't know if I can deal with that," I jested.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not that bad, and definitely not as socially awkward as Doctor Reid over there."

"Hey! I heard that!" Reid called from across the room.

"He's used to it, don't worry," Derek said in a low whisper.

"Good to know," I whispered back, finally setting my box on the only empty desk- the one right next to Derek's.

"So, should I call you Derek or Morgan? I must admit, I like the whole last name thing."

"Morgan it is, although we do call each other by our first names sometimes," he replied.

"Okay, well, Morgan, it's very nice to see you again," I said with a smile.

"Same to you Stevenson."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Derek**_

Two days later, we had caught our latest unsub. Thanks to us, that son of a bitch was going to be put away for a long time.

I was glad of what we had accomplished in two days. Catching him wasn't an easy task. And, while doing that, some of us may or may not have forgotten to sleep.

"Morgan, you look like a freaking zombie," Garcia exclaimed over the webcam, "And Stevenson, you look no better!"

"Gee thanks Pen, love you too," Grace mumbled

"She's right. We just have a few loose ends to tie up tonight. Why don't you two head back to the hotel and actually use the rooms to sleep?" Hotch said.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't sleep when there was a psychotic killer on the loose!" Grace replied, "but… if you insist, I'll take you up on that offer."

_**Grace**_

We pulled up to the hotel, Derek parking the SUV.

"Ah, I can't wait to sleep," I admitted as we got out of the car.

"Me neither," he replied.

He locked the car and I couldn't help but jump at the loud beep. Then I started to laugh, and I couldn't stop.

"I, I think we really need some sleep," I gasped between breaths while Derek looked at me with amazement.

"You really are something Stevenson."

We entered the building and I asked the hotel clerk for the room key that opened all of the rooms the team was in.

"Remember, I'm right next to you. Better not have one of your girls in there. I want to sleep," I joked.

"What has Garcia been saying about me?" he retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" I replied, laughing.

"Cause you know, it isn't true," he continued.

"Oh does big bad Derek Morgan care what some random girl thinks about him?" I laughed.

He was quiet for a second. "…You're not some random girl."

I blushed and looked around awkwardly.

We walked to our rooms in silence and I opened up my door.

"I can see a bed," I sighed, "I never knew I could be so excited to sleep!"

"That's what this job will do to you. Well, see you in the morning Grace. Good night," he said with a smile.

With that, he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

I looked around the simply decorated hotel room, thinking about all that had happened in the past few days.

My first case and we had solved it in two days. The little girl was back with her parents and no one else was going to be hurt by that sick bastard.

I never thought I could accomplish something like this. Never knew I could be part of a team, a family, like this. It was an amazing thought.

No one had ever believed in me, except for myself, but I had still managed to make it this far.

I put on shorts and a tank top and laid down in bed. I felt around for a light switch and turned the light off.

Finally, peace and quiet.

_**Derek**_

I changed quickly and sat on the bed. I didn't even know how to process the quiet.

All this time at the BAU and I still wasn't used to it. Doing nothing.

I sat there for some time, my mind racing. Yet another child molester and murderer had been arrested.

That thought brought me back to the previous case, the one that paralleled that of Carl Buford.

He couldn't hurt me anymore. I was a grown man, and he was behind bars.

Damn it, what was I even doing thinking about the past? It was the past for a reason.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and closed my eyes. Sleep had to come eventually.

_**Grace**_

I woke up with a start, swearing that I had heard a scream.

I looked at the clock, three in the morning.

It had to be the case getting to me, I reasoned. Then I heard it again.

"NO! NO, STOP IT!"

It sounded like Derek. Oh god. What was I going to do?

I raced out of my room and quickly opened his door.

What was I doing? I had no gun, I hadn't even taken the gun permit test yet.

I ran into the room holding a vase, prepared to smash whoever was in there with it.

What shocked me was that there was no one. Only Derek, thrashing around in his bed.

"HELP! NO, STOP! PLEASE!"

His arms and legs were flaying every which way as I slowly made my way over there.

I had to wake him up, right?

I put a hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him awake, when suddenly his arm hit me with enormous force.

I slammed into the wall and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As you know if you've read my other fic (check it out if you haven't), I cracked the wifi code at the house we're staying at! Booya :D Anyways, I apologize for how short this is, but I tried. Hope you enjoy and give me your feedback!**

_**Derek**_

I heard a thud and my eyes snapped open. What the hell had just happened? I looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall what the nightmare was about.

I sat up quickly and gasped as I saw Grace next to my bed. Holy shit.

I jumped up and ran to her.

"Grace? GRACE?" I yelled as I tried to wake her up.

I moved her and her head fell over. I caught her and felt something sticky on my hand. Blood.

I grabbed my phone and called for a medic.

"Please, hurry! She's unconscious!" I barked into the phone after giving them the address and my room number, trying not to lose it.

Then I called Hotch, whose room was below us.

"Morgan? It's three in the morning," he answered groggily.

"Stevenson's unconscious! Come to my room, I'll explain when you get here!" I said before I hung up.

I looked back down at Grace. Did I do this? Why else would she be out cold on the floor of my hotel room?

I laid her down on the floor, putting her head in my lap. What was I supposed to do?

I tried to remember all of my medical training that we got at the academy, but it didn't help.

I was such a damn screw up.

I heard footsteps down the hallway and Hotch ran into the room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked breathlessly, looking down at Grace.

"I, I don't really know. I think I had a nightmare about the case or something and Grace must have come in to wake me up and, and, I guess I hit her. She had a vase with her," I said eyeing the shattered remains of the ground, "She must have thought I was being attacked or something. This is all my fault!"

"No it's not Morgan. Let's concentrate on Stevenson now," he replied, leaning over her.

He listened to her chest for a moment.

"Okay, she's breathing slowly. We have to roll her on her side to open up her airway," he ordered.

I quickly followed his commands, holding Grace with one hand on her waist and the other on her chest. I could feel the slight breaths escaping her body. Holy shit.

"Now we just have to wait for the medics. She should be fine once she gets medical care, Morgan. And it's not your fault," Hotch tried to reassure me.

I nodded uncertainly, just hoping the medics would get her soon. She had to be fine. She had to be fine. I mean, I couldn't have hit her that hard? I shuddered at the thought of hitting her at all.

"God, I'm such a screw up. I couldn't even remember medical training from the academy," I said, trying to pass the time, unsure of what else to say.

"The academy doesn't really focus on what to do when someone's unconscious from a fall. Their main focuses are gunshot wounds and those types of injuries," Hotch replied.

I vaguely remembered this from training. I knew all about how to take care of someone who was shot. It was a sort of specialty of our field.

Finally, I heard a siren and an ambulance pull up to the hotel.

Two medics ran into the room, pushing a stretcher.

"Twenty-nine year old female, trauma to the head, unconscious," Hotch informed them as they carefully pulled Grace onto the gurney.

"Hotch, I'm going to go with her if that's alright," I said, walking out the door with him as the medics raced down the hall.

"Of course. Call me when you know anything," he replied with understanding as he went to the stairway.

"Will do," I said as I got into the elevator with the medics and we quickly made our way downstairs.

We climbed into the ambulance and I tried to stay out of their way as they put an oxygen mask on Grace.

What had I done? My nightmares were never bad enough to hurt someone. Or were they? I never had anyone there to try and wake me up before.

How could I have hurt her? She was so beautiful and innocent and I just, quite literally, knocked her out.

Damn it. I screwed everything up, like I always did.

The team harped on me for being a ladies man, but they didn't know anything.

They didn't know how I messed things up with women every single time.

Maybe it was because of what had happened, all those years ago in Chicago.

I didn't want to think about it, but maybe that was why I was such a screw up.

The only thing I had going for me was my job and my team. No one to go home to at night. No one at all.

I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed when we pulled up to the hospital.

I sprinted inside behind the stretcher. I tried to follow her, but a nurse ran up to me.

"Sir, you can't go in there. I'm sorry," she said with sympathy.

I sighed, knowing all along that I couldn't. I nodded and walked to the waiting room.

I looked around at all of the distraught faces. People crying. I bet they didn't do this. They didn't put someone they love in the hospital.

Wait a sec. Did I just say love? Well, Grace was a part of our team, our family. I guess I could say I loved her like a sister, but maybe there was more to it. Or at least, there could be.

I had only known her for a few days, and even I knew that it was too soon for love.

I guess I would just have to wait and hope that there was a chance for more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fine furry friends! (I channel Garcia when I get hyper…) Here's another update for all of you wonderful readers, although I'm starting to doubt that you exist. So, if you'd like this story to continue PLEASE review! I need feedback! Anywho, thanks for reading. :P**

_**Derek**_

I sat anxiously in the waiting room until a doctor walked in.

"Is anyone here for Grace Stevenson?" he asked.

I jumped up. "I'm her coworker, Derek Morgan."

"Alright Mr. Morgan follow me. She's still unconscious but she should be fine. Her vitals are stable."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. I didn't know how I would have lived with myself if she wasn't alright.

We finally reached a room where the doctor stopped.

"Now, when she wakes up she might be a bit groggy but her brain should have normal function. She should be able to be discharged once she wakes up and we make sure that everything's working correctly."

I nodded and hurried into the room, unsure of what I'd find.

Grace was lying there, surrounded by machines. Her head was wrapped with a large bandage, but only a small bit of her beautiful red hair was covered.

I couldn't believe I had done this to her.

I sat down, unsure of what to do. I could talk to her right? In the movies, sometimes they can hear you.

"…Hey Grace. I'm, um." Shit. I had no idea what to say. _Sorry I'm such a baby and that I knocked you out after only knowing you for a few days_? Actually… I could just say that. Not like she'd actually hear me and it'd be good to get it off my chest.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry I hit you. And thank you for trying to wake me up. Sorry I'm such a screw up. Sorry for everything. Please wake up soon. I, I miss you," I said, holding her hand gently.

I looked up at the clock, it was already six. The team would be leaving soon, I guess I should call them.

Shit, what would they think? I'm sure Hotch told them what happened.

Oh yeah, he just had a nightmare and knocked out the new profiler. No big deal.

I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Might as well get this over with.

"Morgan? How's she doing?" Hotch asked as he answered the phone.

"She's still unconscious but the doctor said she should be fine. She'll be discharged when she wakes up."

"Great, we'll be there in a bit."

"Wait… you guys are coming?" I asked with shock.

"What, you didn't think the team was going to leave without you guys did you?" Hotch replied with a smile in his voice.

"I kind of assumed we'd catch a plane out of here later," I admitted.

"Garcia wouldn't let that happen. She insisted that we stay."

"Well in that case, I'll see you soon," I said as we hung up.

Great, this was going to be embarrassing.

This is not about you. This is about Grace. I tried to concentrate on that as I looked around the room.

Please wake up soon. Please, please.

I sat there in silence until the team arrived. They filed in and stood by me.

"How is she?" Prentiss asked, the first one to break the silence.

"She should be fine once she wakes up. They ran a bunch of tests on her and they came back normal," I replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Morgan, she'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about," Rossi said, trying to reassure me. I tried to hold my thoughts in, but I couldn't.

"Nothing to worry about? I fucking knocked her out because I was having a bad dream! What the hell is wrong with me?" I sputtered furiously.

No one looked surprised at my sudden outburst. JJ patted me on the shoulder silently.

Reid stood there for a moment and then said quietly, "We all have bad dreams."

Shit, was I being selfish or what? His nightmares had to be worse than mine.

"I, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just really upset with myself," I said.

"It's okay," he replied softly.

"Oh yeah, Garcia wanted to talk to us on webcam," Hotch said, trying to make things less awkward.

JJ pulled out the laptop and Garcia popped up on the screen.

"Hey chocolate thunder, how's newbie doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Newbie? Baby girl, get more creative with your nicknames," I said, unable to stop myself from laughing.

"Sorry sugar, but Momma can't be a super genius 24/7."

Suddenly we heard Grace groan and we all turned towards her.

She opened her eyes and looked around sleepily.

"Stevenson, thank god. We thought we lost you," I said, trying to smile.

"W-where am I?" she asked looking confused.

"You're at the hospital. I, I kind of hit you when you went to wake me up," I admitted.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock. "You hit me? Who the hell are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. My laptop broke shortly after I returned from Cali and I just got it back today. So, here you go! Hope you like it. Please read and review as always :D**_**  
><strong>_

_**Derek**_

"You're messin' with me, now of all times?" I asked, laughing.

"What?" Grace responded with a confused look on her face.

"You seriously don't remember me?"

"Well," she said slowly, looking at every person, "I remember him."

I looked to where she was pointing and saw Hotch.

"Mr. Hotchner, right? I think we met at my interview the other day. Ms. Strauss said you were the BAU leader," Grace said to him.

"Grace, your interview was five weeks ago. You've been on the team for almost a week," Hotch replied with concern.

_**Grace**_

"What? No, this is some joke right? Am I really in the hospital?" I asked. What the hell had happened?

The buff looking man next to me motioned for a doctor to come in as he walked by.

"Hi Grace, I'm Dr. Laeda. You're in the hospital with a slight concussion. Can you answer some questions for me?" he asked.

"Uh, sure…" I trailed off.

"Okay, what's your full name?"

"Grace Daytona Stevenson," I said. Did he think I was stupid? Of course I knew what my name was.

"What's your birthday?"

"July 31st 1982."

"What do you last remember?"

"I… well, I went to bed. I had just gotten home from my job as a waitress," I replied.

"What's the date?"

"July 23rd."

"I'm sorry Ms. Stevenson, it's August 20th," Dr. Laeda replied, starting to shine the flashlight in my eyes.

"What? Are you serious?" I said, startled.

"Yes, I'm afraid you have slight amnesia from hitting your head. Your concussion is only mild so it should be temporary. Hopefully you'll start to remember things tomorrow, if not today."

"S-so, I'll remember who all of these people are?" I asked, looking around at the strangers. Mr. Hotchner was the only one who seemed vaguely familiar.

"With any luck. Now, I'm going to request that you stay overnight and that these people, your coworkers, help you regain your memory. If they tell you about what you're forgetting, it may help your memory come back faster," the doctor said, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"Uh, okay…"

"Well, I have to go back to rounds, but let me know if anything bothers you," he said as he left the room, Mr. Hotchner stepping out to have a word with him.

I looked at the remaining people, wishing I could remember them.

_**Derek**_

Holy shit. She didn't remember us. It was temporary, it was temporary, it was temporary. I just had to remember that.

"Hi, Grace," Garcia said cheerfully from the laptop, breaking the awkward silence, "Let's start with names. I'm Penelope Garcia."

"H-hi Penelope. Why are you on webcam?" Grace replied slowly.

"I'm at our base in Quantico," she said as Hotch walked back in the room.

"I'm David Rossi," Rossi said with a smile. "This here's Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Aaron Hotchner. You seem to remember Hotch."

Grace's eyes lingered on me for a second before flickering back to Hotch.

"Yeah, he came into my interview the other- well five weeks ago I guess. Does this mean I got the job?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Most definitely," Garcia said from the laptop.

"Sweet."

Everyone laughed, but I couldn't stop thinking about how this was my fault.

"Okay, so I got the job, and I started, what did you say, a week ago?" she asked and Hotch nodded, "Then what happened?"

"We just finished a case, your first one, and you and Morgan went back to the hotel to get some sleep because you looked a bit like zombies, as Garcia put it."

Grace laughed a bit. "Yeah, I get like that sometimes."

Okay, my part of the story next. Breathe.

"Your room was right next to mine and I guess I was having a nightmare or something… anyways, you tried to wake me up, but I hit you with my arm and tada, here we are," I finished, expecting her to look angry or something.

Instead she just looked amazed. "You're strong enough to knock me out just by hitting me with your arm?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, the wall that you hit afterwards helped with that bit," I chuckled, unsure of how she could be so nonchalant about this.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mr. Morgan?" Grace replied.

"Call me Morgan, or Derek. And, well, you seem so unfazed by a little bit of memory loss and a concussion."

"Oh, well, I, uh, I fell a lot as a kid. I'm used to concussions," she stuttered.

I glanced at Hotch. What was she hiding? I decided not to push it.

"Okay, well I talked to Dr. Laeda beforehand and he said that it would be best if only one person stayed with you at a time Grace. Is it okay if Morgan stays? We'll just be at the BAU working on our paperwork from cases," Hotch said.

"Uh, okay," she replied.

The rest of the team said their goodbyes and made their way out of the room.

"Call me if anything changes or you need anything," Hotch added as they walked away.

"So, um, Grace, how are you feeling?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I have a killer headache, but I guess that's what you get when you're pushed into a wall," she said with a laugh.

I guess the look on my face scared her because her smile faltered for a moment.

"Sorry, sorry, I was trying to be funny."

"It's not funny, it's my fault you're here in the first place."

Grace looked up at me for a second and hesitated.

"What?"

"It's just, you look so familiar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, once again sorry it's been so long. I'm not very good at updating on a regular basis, but I will when I have time. Speaking of time, classes start on Wednesday so updates will be even more sporadic. Sorry about that, but thanks for reading and please review! :D**_**  
><strong>_

_**Grace**_

Shit, my head hurt. I guess I should be used to it by now, but no one ever really gets used to these kinds of things.

"Morning, Grace," said Derek as he sat up.

"Ooh sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked quickly, unsure of how to act around this man that seemed so familiar.

"Nope, I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" I said with a smile.

"You, this, everything. It's kind of strange, you not remembering me."

"I feel like I know you, but I don't really remember…" I replied, fiddling with the bracelet around my wrist. At least I knew who I was.

_**Derek**_

I stared at her for a second before I realized what I was doing.

"Well, uh, the doc said we should try and help you remember… what do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"I remember getting the call from Strauss about work and quitting my job as a waitress. Those sort of things always come back quickly…I mean, um, did we meet at work?" she replied nervously.

What was with her? Always come back quickly? I tried not to look concerned as I concentrated on her question.

"Nope, we met at a bar the day before you started. You didn't tell me where you were working or anything but I saw you the next day. I was going to say something about it but you cut me off. Something about not wanting Hotch to know that you were at a bar the day before your first day."

Grace sat there, twisting her face up in concentration.

"I- I kind of remember the bar… something starting with a T?"

"Yeah! It's a little place called Time Out."

Her face lit up with realization.

"I remember it!"

_**Grace**_

I watched as Derek laughed, his smile spreading across his face.

I felt like I could remember him if I just tried a little harder.

"Hang on, let me think for a second," I said, closing my eyes, trying to remember the bar.

I could clearly see the booth that I was sitting at and the drink in front of me.

I remembered looking at my phone and being upset because no one wanted to talk to me. That was pretty depressing.

I squeezed my eyes harder, concentrating on what happened next.

"Okay, so I got up from my booth and went to the bar for another drink. It was a Long Island Ice Tea… And then you started talking to me... I don't remember what you said, but I remember-uh, never mind," I said quickly, closing my mouth.

He looked at me curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, I, uh, god this is embarrassing… but I remember being shocked that you wanted to talk to me because when I looked around I saw all of these beautiful women and then there was me…. It was just strange," I replied hastily, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey now, I remember what I said and it makes perfect sense. I asked how a pretty lady like you could be alone," he said with a laugh.

As he said that, it clicked. I remembered watching his smile at the bar and the way his hand held his pen tightly, the way he scribbled on the napkin.

"You wrote your number on my napkin!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Why yes, yes I did," Derek smiled as he turned to me, "And I don't regret it in the least."

"And, and the next day I came to work and Hotch introduced me. Your eyes looked like they were going to pop out of your head when you saw me."

_**Derek**_

"They kind of felt that way. I had no idea you were working at the BAU, it was just surprising. I'm glad you're remembering some things," I said.

"Yeah, it usually comes back quickly," she sputtered before she stopped herself with a look of shock on her face.

"Usually?" I asked, studying her. She had said strange things before and I had let them pass, but I just couldn't any longer.

"Well, um, let's just say my parents weren't the nicest people."


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual, sorry for the delay but thanks for the reviews! Read and review as always :P**

_**Derek**_

A week had gone by and still Grace didn't say any more about her parents.

"I told you already, the doctor said I could go back to work!" I heard her exclaim at Reid.

"Well, you know, 86% of concussions don't clear up for more than three weeks. That's a lot of recovery time," he babbled back.

"I am fine, Reid. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"If you say so," he said, walking away.

I laughed at Grace's face as she stalked towards me, her mouth twisted into a scowl.

"What's with the frown?" I jested.

"Genius over there keeps telling me that I need to go home. I don't want to go home!"

"You're even prettier when you smile, and Pretty Boy's just a little special."

"That's rude!" Reid called from across the room.

"He always hears you, you know," Grace said with a laugh as her faced flushed slightly at my words.

"Eh, he's fine with it," I said, grabbing my cup of coffee.

JJ walked in with a stack of files in her hand. "Hey guys, new case."

"Oh yay, another sicko to catch," Grace said with a slight sigh.

"You knew what you were signing up for, Sweetie," I said as we walked into the bullpen.

"Sweetie? Blechhh," she replied, pretending to gag.

"Oh, okay, I'll just call you Mrs. Stevenson."

"Miss Stevenson, thank you very much."

_**Grace**_

"This is Katie Hart, she's the fourth girl to go missing in the past two weeks from Dallas. They're being held for two days and then disposed of the next day," JJ said as a picture of a young girl filled the screen.

"What is he doing with them?" Hotch asked.

"There was evidence of torture by electrocution on the three previous victims. Locals are asking for our help, the jet will be leaving in 30 minutes," JJ replied as we flicked through the files.

_**Derek**_

A few hours later we had landed in Dallas and were hard at work at making a profile.

"Okay, so we can put the unsub's comfort space at this thirty mile radius. All of the girls were abducted from here, which means he's probably local," Reid said.

"JJ, hold a press conference. We need to put pressure on this guy, make him see that we're onto him," Hotch directed.

"But, um, aren't we not really onto him? All we have is his comfort area," Grace said slowly.

"That's true, but if he thinks we're closer to catching him, he may slip up. Make a mistake and leave evidence that will lead us to him," Rossi explained.

"Stevenson, Morgan, go to the disposal site. The girls were all found at the same place. Rossi and I will go to the abduction sites. Garcia, look for similar cases going back at least a year," Hotch added.

"Aye, aye captain," Garcia said over the speaker.

_**Grace**_

We pulled up to the disposal site and got out of the SUV.

"Wow, he doesn't take much time covering up the body," Derek said as we surveyed the deserted building and the surrounding land.

"It looks like a desert here," I said.

"That's Dallas for ya."

"It's almost like he doesn't care about the victims. Usually unsubs experience regret or at least want to hide what they've done."

"He acts like he's just doing his job…" Derek mused.

"Could he be trying to clean up the town? Maybe like an angel of death?"

"What could be wrong with these girls? Usually angels of death go after the homeless or who they see unfit in society."

We wandered around outside until we reached the front door. It opened with a creak as Derek turned the handle.

"Ladies first," he motioned towards the empty hallway behind the door.

"Haha, very funny," I replied as I pushed him through the door.

"An abandoned school. That's an odd place to dump a body," Derek said as we walked down the hall.

"Well, he leaves them outside. Maybe the school has nothing to do with anything. Just a random place to get rid of the bodies?" I asked.

"Maybe…what's down here?" he replied as we continued walking.

"Holy shit." I said, coming to a complete stop.

Derek's mouth hung open as we gazed up at the three words written in blood, with smaller words added in afterwards with Sharpie.

THEY WILL PAY.

He hastily grabbed his phone. "Hotch, you're going to want to see this."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Derek**_

Hotch and the rest of the team promised to meet us, while Grace and I surveyed the writing.

"They will pay… He obviously means the girls. What could they have done?" muttered Grace.

"What about these smaller words?" I asked, moving closer, "Shit!"

"What?"

"There are the names of the four victims spread out over the wall. The first three have been crossed out."

My phone rang and I answered quickly, "Morgan."

"It's Hotch, I'm on my way, but Katie Hart's body was just found in the woods. The rest of the team is going there. The unsub knows that his previous disposal site isn't safe for him."

I hung up with a sigh and turned to Grace. "They found the last girl's body."

"Damn. Well, he obviously can't come back here to cross off the name. He'll probably go on to the next victim. Maybe her name is on there…" Grace trailed off, scanning the wall.

"Here! It says Patricia Wells, she must be the next target!"

_**Grace**_

I quickly called Hotch and put him on speakerphone.

"It's Stevenson. The next target is Patricia Wells, her name is the only unfamiliar one on the list."

"Okay, you call Garcia and find Wells. The unsub won't target her for at least another day. Go to her house and bring her in to police custody. I'll meet Morgan at the school and we'll look for any other evidence."

"Thanks, I'll call you when I get to Patricia's."

We hung up once more and I looked at Derek.

"Well, I guess I'm off to Patricia Wells' house."

He looked at me with concern but I tried not to notice.

"You really shouldn't go alone."

"Come on, you heard Hotch. I'll be fine. Besides, the unsub always waits at least a day before abducting the next victim," I said with a slight shrug.

"If you insist…"

"Don't worry, I'll come back. I couldn't stay away if I wanted to," I replied, winking at him.

"Oh woman, you'll be the death of me," he said with that warm laugh of his.

_**Derek**_

I watched Grace walk down the hall to the front door, her long red hair cascading down her back.

Why did I keep noticing things like this? I couldn't keep thinking like this.

I turned my attention back to the wall.

Besides the five names, there was random graffiti covering it, written in multiple types of ink.

Most were the typical school kid stuff, like _Bobby and Rose 4ever, _the kind of things that they put in the stereotypical high school movies.

After perusing the wall, I continued down the hallway, keeping a hand close to my gun.

This was creepy. Really creepy.

I cautiously peered into deserted classrooms filled with dust and cobwebs.

It was like the only place the unsub had bothered to go in was the main hall. The rest was still untouched, just as it had been left when the school closed.

_**Grace**_

"Hey Garica, it's Stevenson." I said as I sat down in the SUV.

"Bonjour! What can I do for you today, my fine furry friend?" she responded perkily.

"Can you look up a Patricia Wells in Dallas for me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of course I can! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that I was you're the goddess of all things divine."

"Got that right. Okay, there is a Patricia Wells at 43 Cliff-Isle Drive. Her house is…. three miles from the dumpsite that you're at."

"Cool beans, I'll head over now. Thanks Pen!" I replied.

"Cool beans… that's a new one. Mind if I use it?" Garcia laughed.

"Go right ahead," I said as I hung up with a smile.

Okay, back to business. I'd just have to tell Patricia that she was in danger and take her into police custody.

That wouldn't be too hard, right?

I loaded Patricia's address into the GPS and pulled onto the road.

A few minutes later I arrived at her house. There was a car in front, but the house looked eerily quiet.

I had nothing to worry about, I'd just go in there and bring her in.

I knocked on the door with as much reassurance as I could muster.

"Patricia Wells, FBI," I said when no one answered.

I heard a noise and then something fall over. "Ms. Wells?" I asked again.

I cautiously turned the handle and the door opened.

I should call for backup, shouldn't I?

I was debating when I heard a muffled shriek and couldn't think any longer.

I swung the door open.

No one was there, but as I turned to the doorway to the next room, I was suddenly looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Get in the car and she lives."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favorite stories and story alerts. And of course for being so patient with me! I was really excited to update this so I made time :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ever mounting suspense. **

_**Derek**_

Hotch finally arrived at the school and began to inspect the writing with me.

"Well, he's definitely meticulous," he said as he surveyed the wall.

"Maybe, but isn't it kind of stupid to write down names of victims on a wall in permanent marker?" I replied.

"He might have thought that no one would go inside. Or maybe he wanted us to find this… but why?"

"We should call in forensics, see if there are prints or anything," I said as I pulled out my phone.

_**Grace**_

I tried not to scream as I stared at the man with the gun. His face wasn't covered. That meant something, didn't it? But what?

I realized now was no time to think about that as I contemplated what to do.

The man was holding Patricia with his other arm, his hand over her mouth. She stared at me with terrified eyes.

"…Okay," I finally responded. Patricia looked up at me in shock but I didn't say anything else.

"Good choice," the man replied, "Now either of you make a move, you're both dead."

He pulled out rope and a bandana and proceeded to bring Patricia over to the staircase and tie her to the banisters. I silently prayed that she wouldn't struggle as I tried to think about what I should do.

Soon Patricia was tied and gagged and the man had his gun aimed at me once more.

"Very good behavior ladies. A good woman should always obey a man."

_**Derek**_

"You guys might want to see this," a forensic investigator called over to Hotch and I.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked over to her.

"You can't tell with the naked eye, but the last name, Patricia Wells, was written at most three days ago. The other four names were most likely written on the same day, about two weeks ago."

"What could that mean?" I mused as Hotch looked at the writing more closely.

"Well, he could have just decided to add another victim, but I don't think so. Call Stevenson, make sure Patricia's okay."

_**Grace**_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as the car sped down the highway.

"Answer it."

"W-what?" I asked, looking at the man that was driving with one hand and holding the gun to my head with the other.

"Do it. Tell them you're fine. Make up some story."

I answered the phone cautiously, but noticed that we were turning off the highway.

"H-hello?"

"Stevenson? What's wrong?" Morgan asked on the other end.

The man moved his gun closer to my head as I tried desperately to think of a plan.

"Oh nothing, Patricia's fine. She's watching some cop show, like I told you before. Lots of speeding cars on the highway. One of the cars kind of looks like hers. At least it's not the usual cop shows, ya know, with the guns and gags and stuff. Anyway, you should totally watch it, you'd find it really interesting…" I struggled to find more words as the gun leered in my face.

I caught a glimpse of the exit sign in the rearview mirror. I then saw a sign for the Amherst Lake. "Oh, it's on channel 66, the one that always plays those shows about the ocean! I gotta go, but we're fine. Thanks for calling, love you."

I hung up the phone before Morgan could answer. Hopefully he understood all of my babble.

"Very good. I'm glad you're obedient," the man said, continuing down the road.

_**Derek**_

"HOTCH!" I yelled down the hallway at the school.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern as he ran over to me.

"The unsub has Grace and he has a gun. I think they got off the highway at exit 66 in Patricia's car. I don't know if she's with them."

"Okay, call the rest of the team. We need to get on the highway, have the police set up road blocks. I'll have Garcia find out the make of the car and the license plate first," he said, grabbing his phone and putting the rest of the team on speakerphone.

"It's a gray Subaru, plates 5T2-9YD," Garcia replied after a few seconds of searching.

"Okay, put out an APB on the car. She said something about an ocean, is there any body of water near exit 66?" I asked

"There's Lake Amherst, about a mile from the exit."

"I think they're going there. Okay, get as many squad cars with you as possible. We need to get to the lake. Hotch and I will head out now, you guys go too. Remember, he's armed and has Grace."

_**Grace**_

Why was he driving towards the lake? What was he going to do?

I dared to glance at him, but he was staring straight ahead.

It'll be alright, it'll be alright. I just had to think of something.

But what? I couldn't do anything. He had a gun aimed at my head and we were speeding down a road.

Suddenly I realized what it meant that his face wasn't covered.

He didn't plan on letting me get out alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this, so I put off homework in favor of fanfiction. Always a good choice, am I right? Also, this scene is similar to an episode from season 6, but that's where I got the idea for this fic. So I just wanted to give credit, I don't remember the name but you'll probably know what I'm talking about when you read it. Thanks for staying with this so far! :D**

_**Derek**_

Hotch and I raced down the road in the SUV, him behind the wheel while I called the police station.

"Send police to 43 Cliff-Isle Drive, there may be a victim inside. We think the unsub is out of the house, but be cautious."

Why was this happening? Grace didn't even have her gun permit yet. How could I have let her go?

Hotch suddenly sighed. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have sent her."

"None of us knew this would happen. Let's just hope we get there in time," I said, trying to stay focused.

_**Grace**_

I was going to die. Simple as that. We were speeding down a road and I had a gun aimed at my head.

How in the hell could I get out of that?

What choice did I have though? Let Patricia die? Chances are he would have killed both of us, at least now she'd be safe.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the man spoke first.

"I've been watching you Grace."

"W-what?" I asked nervously, unsure of what I had just heard.

"Yes, I've been watching you for quite some time. I knew you were the one. You deserved to be punished just like all of those girls. All of you committed a horrible sin. Horrible, horrible sin. How could you have done that Agent? They have been punished by God, as you will be."

My jaw dropped, horrified, I knew exactly what he was talking about. What else could he be talking about?

But how could he have known? I thought I had been able to keep it a secret. Then again, I didn't know that that was what linked all of the girls, but he did.

Maybe I deserved this. Maybe this was retribution for what I did.

I tried to shake the thought from my head. I didn't need to be thinking of that when I died.

Instead I pictured Derek's face the first time I met him, his warm smile. He believed in me, didn't he? Even when no one else did.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on that image. What would happen after I died? Would they find my body? I prayed that he wouldn't be the one to find it. I didn't want anyone on the team to see me like that. They were my family, the only ones who thought I was important. They didn't need to find me.

I unexpectedly slammed into the door as the car made a sharp turn.

I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw the lake straight in front of us.

"Please! You don't have to do this! I'm sorry for what I did!" I sobbed.

_**Derek**_

Hotch sped down the road that led to Amherst Lake and I caught sight of a gray Subaru.

"There! That has to be them!" I said as I struggled to get a closer look at the license plate.

"Those are the plates!" Hotch exclaimed as he stepped on the gas and turned the siren on.

I saw several other SUVs coming from the opposite direction. We could stop him, right?

_**Grace**_

"Please, please, please. I don't want to die!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes.

"We all must die in the end," he said somberly, speeding up.

I peered out between my fingers as the lake became closer and closer. I could jump. Right?

I could just jump out of the car. Would I rather die by drowning or a bullet?

I made my decision in a matter of seconds, and reached out to the handle.

The door swung open, but something hit me on the head and I fell back.

I felt the blood drip down my face as my vision blurred.

He opened the windows, and I felt the breeze. The last time I'd ever be able to feel anything.

Suddenly the man stepped on the gas, driving the car straight into the lake.

I heard sirens. I was imaging them, right? I was imagining everything.

My head started to ache when all of a sudden the water began to fill the car.

I started screaming, unable to stop.

"PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"

The water filled up past my chest, rising rapidly. I grabbed for the handle again, but he held me back.

The car sank farther into the lake and the water stung my eyes.

I was suddenly submerged in the water, unable to see anything. I reached out blindly, searching for the handle.

I couldn't find it and tried to get through the window when the man grabbed my ankle.

I looked back, my eyes becoming accustomed to the murky water, and saw him holding his breath.

Now that I was fighting, there was no way I could let him win this.

I kicked him in the head with as much force as I could and swam quickly through the window, struggling.

Finally, I made it out. I looked up and saw the surface of the water; it seemed like it was miles away.

I started to swim up, but a few seconds later I realized I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

I kicked and kicked, trying to swim, but everything went black.

_**Derek**_

I watched with horror as the car drove straight into the lake.

Hotch drove to the edge of the lake and I jumped out of the SUV as quickly as possible.

"GRACE!" I yelled, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

Holy shit.

Without thinking, I ran into the lake, diving in. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

Then I saw the outline of a car, sinking slowly.

I swam towards it, holding my breath.

I almost reached the car when I saw a body sinking beside it. Grace.

Her long red hair was flowing around her as her limp body fell.

I kicked viciously, willing myself to reach her.

I finally grabbed her, wrapping my arm around her waist. Her unconscious body turned towards me, her face pale from the lack of oxygen.

I swam ferociously, dragging Grace with me.

We reached the surface and I sputtered for air. I saw nothing but her as I crawled towards the grass.

I laid her on the ground, starting CPR. I saw the team running towards us from the corner of my eye.

"Come on sweetheart! Come on!" I exclaimed, tears on my face, placing my hands on her chest again.

Nothing happened, so I placed my lips to hers, willing her to breathe.

I blew air into her mouth, pressing on her chest again.

Suddenly she sputtered, water spilling out of her mouth. She started to cough, head rolling to the side. She looked at me and then her eyelids flickered. She started to cough, head rolling to the side, and she was unconscious again.

"Grace, stay with me!" I said, cradling her head in my arms.

"The medics are on their way," Hotch said as he approached us.

I put a hand to her face, wiping away the blood with my thumb.

She had to be okay, she just had to.

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Grace, baby, please. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I was rereading the last chapter and realized that there were a lot of typos. Oops. Is there any way of fixing them without deleting the chapter and then putting it back on? Anyway, thanks for your great reviews and I'm glad that I finally have somewhere to go with this. I know exactly what to do with the next chapter :D**

_**Derek**_

The next few hours passed by in a blur. I watched as the medics pulled Grace onto a gurney, then I forced them to let me ride with them.

I held onto her hand, hoping with all my might that she could feel it. She had to be alright.

I didn't know what I'd do if she wasn't. How could I have let this much time pass without telling her how I felt? And now I may have lost my chance.

No. I couldn't think like that. She was fine. She was going to be fine and I was going to tell her and we were going to be happy.

Unless I screwed it up. Like I always did. Like I always will. Why couldn't I ever do anything right?

I just didn't want to mess this up. She was too important to me.

Now I sat in the waiting room, head in my hands, hoping that it wasn't too late.

The minutes ticked by slowly until finally I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Is anyone here for Grace Stevenson?" the doctor asked.

I stood up quickly, "Yes, I, I work with her. Derek Morgan."

"I'm Doctor Shonell. Grace had some complications from the lack of oxygen to her brain, but she should be alright. We'll have to keep her overnight for observation, so someone should stay with her. Should I call someone for her?"

I thought back to what she had told me of her family and realized that she had no one.

"No, I'll stay. Our boss would want me to. Is she awake?" I asked, looking past the doctor to the hallway.

"She should be coming to just about now. We can go see her if you'd like," Dr. Shonell said as we began to walk to her room.

"Yeah, I'd like to see her. Thanks."

I peered into the room, unsure of what I'd find. It was similar to the last time, the time that had been my fault. All my fault.

Grace was lying on the bed, with tubes surrounding her. There was a bandage on her head where she had hit something, or something hit her.

"I'll leave you with her. She should be awake soon," the doctor said as I thanked her again.

I walked in slowly, pulling the chair close to her bed.

I sat down and held her hand, leaning towards her.

"Please be okay. You have to be okay, Grace," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"…w-wha?" she mumbled, turning her head to face me. Her eyes flickered as she looked around groggily.

"Oh thank god," I sighed, pressing my lips to her hand.

"D-Derek?" she whispered, "What happened?"

_**Grace**_

All I remembered was sinking, the water filling my lungs. Dying wouldn't have been so bad.

All of those memories would go away, what I did would be done with.

No one would have to find out.

But no. I had to live.

I should probably be grateful, but all I could think about was what that man had said.

_You deserved to be punished._

I did. He was right. Why didn't I just die?

I was lost in thought when I realized that Derek was talking to me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said, leaning towards me again.

I prayed with all of my might that he wouldn't find out what I had done.

He probably wouldn't even be able to look at me if he knew.

Damn it. Why didn't I die?

_**Derek**_

I watched as she looked around the room, her sad eyes tracing the lights.

"Grace?" I asked softly, willing her to look at me.

"Yeah?" she replied, avoiding eye contact.

"It's all over now. I just wanted to tell you that. He's gone and you're alive. That's all that matters."

She nodded a little, laying her head back down on the pillow.

"You have to stay here tonight. Is it okay if I stay with you?"

_**Grace**_

I should say no. That'd be the right thing to do. No use leading him on when I'd just ruin him.

But I couldn't. I couldn't be alone. I needed him, as much as I didn't want to admit it.

I nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"Good," he replied, "Anyway, it's late. You should get some rest."

I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes, trying to shut out the nightmares that I knew would come.

_**Derek**_

She didn't say anything as I pulled out the cot from the closet and turned the lights off.

The hallway was still glowing, but the room was dim.

I set the cot as close as I could to the bed and finally closed my eyes.

A few hours later I woke up, hearing a voice.

"No, don't hit me. I'm so sorry. I had to do it," Grace mumbled, sounding as if she was talking to three different people.

She was curled in the fetal position, hands wrapped around the blanket. Her face was scrunched up with emotion, tears running down.

"No, no," she continued as I tried to wake her up.

"Grace," I said softly, shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me, terrified.

"It's okay, it's me."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I actually wrote this on Sunday but have spent the last couple of days tweaking it. I had an image in my mind for this chapter and I think it's as close as I can get to it. Let me know if you like it! P.S. I don't want there to be a controversy over what Grace did- it's just part of her past, not a means of me starting a political debate. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :D**

_**Grace**_

I was finally allowed to go home in the morning, after getting only a few hours of sleep.

"I'll drive you," Derek said as he put away the cot.

Why was I letting him do this? I should tell him off, save him from me, but I just couldn't.

I had no one else.

_**Derek**_

She didn't say anything as the nurse checked her vitals and led her to the wheelchair.

I knew she would have argued if she was really herself, but she was silent.

How was I supposed to help her? I couldn't even help myself.

We finally reached the car and I brought the wheelchair back to the hospital.

When I got into the driver's seat, Grace was curled up in the other seat, staring straight ahead.

_**Grace**_

The next week dragged on. Hotch wouldn't let me go back to work, saying that I needed my rest.

This sucked. I stayed in my house, cleaning and cleaning.

While my house had never looked this good, it was really depressing.

One night I checked my phone and saw that an unknown number had left me a voicemail.

"Hey Grace, it's Jeremy Watkins from high school. I heard that you were in Quantico and I'm in town on business. Wanna meet up? Give me a call."

…Jeremy? I never even really talked to him in high school. But then again, I'd done nothing all week.

I hadn't even seen Derek. I guess I should be happy that I didn't have to hurt him anymore, but I missed him.

I sat there, staring at the phone for a second, when I decided to call him back.

Might as well.

I tapped my fingers on the table as I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Jeremy? It's Grace."

A pause, then, "Oh, Grace! Great to hear from you!"

We made plans to meet up on Friday and I hung up the phone.

I tried to remember anything about Jeremy from high school, but all I could think was that he was in my chemistry class.

He wasn't one of the awful ones, was he? I'd think I'd remember if he was. I shook the thought out of my head and went to sleep.

_**Derek**_

Friday afternoon we got back from a case and Hotch sent us home.

"You guys need some rest. As Garcia would say, you all look like zombies."

I got home and fed Clooney, cleaning up as I walked around.

Soon nothing was out of place. What else to do?

I laid on the couch, thinking about whether or not I should call Grace.

No, she didn't want to talk to me.

I finally closed my eyes, deciding to sleep- just for a little while.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was dark and rainy out. I heard the phone ring and sat up groggily. I searched for the clock, grabbing the phone off of the coffee table, and saw that it was eight.

I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

I heard sobs on the other end and the sound of rain.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"D-Derek," said someone.

"Grace?" I exclaimed, unsure of whether it was her or not.

"Y-yeah, could you, um, could you come pick m-me up?" she asked slowly, stuttering.

I jumped up and pulled on shoes as I held the phone in one hand.

"Of course, where are you?" I replied.

"Um, I'm, um, right before the exit that leads to I-64. Like a mile away from the plaza," she sniffed.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," I said as I hung up the phone and ran to my car.

What the hell was she doing there?

I drove carefully, the rain beating hard.

I reached the plaza and drove even slower, looking for Grace's car. Where was she?

Finally, I saw her standing on the side of the road, drenched. Her hair was plastered to her head, and her dress was soaked.

I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Grace! What happened?" I asked, leading her to the front seat. I grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped it around her.

She shivered and held it tighter.

"M-my car broke down, I was going to walk home, but it started raining."

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I decided not to push it. It wasn't my place to pry.

"You could have just called me to begin with," I said, driving down the road.

"I didn't want to bother you."

I didn't know what to say to that so instead I asked where her house was.

"55 Lorelei Lane."

"That has a nice ring to it," I said with a laugh and she smiled ever so slightly.

It was a beautiful smile, even with the make up running down her face.

I pulled up to her house and opened the car door for her. She still had the blanket around her, but she looked so miserable that I couldn't ask for it back.

"Can I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

She paused for a moment and then finally nodded and stepped inside.

"Hang on, I'm going to change," Grace said as I sat down on her couch.

I looked around the house as I waited. It was very…. Grace. No pictures of anything, except for one of a dog. The walls were light blue and the room was decorated sparingly.

I heard her bedroom door open again and I saw her walk back into the living room. Her wet hair still hung around her face.

She sat down on the couch, trying not to look at me.

I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Want me to make some coffee?"

She nodded and pointed to the kitchen. I found the coffee pot and went about making some, I heard footsteps but thought nothing of it. She was probably just getting something from her room.

I had just poured the coffee when I heard more sobs coming from her bedroom, quiet but still audible.

"Grace?" I called, walking in there.

She was sitting on her bed, arms around her legs and her head on her knees.

She looked up as if she had forgotten I was there.

"S-sorry," she sniffed.

"Wanna talk about it? It might help," I said, sitting close to her.

At that she started to cry again. "It's all my fault."

"What is?"

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"I-I was going to meet up with a guy from school, just to talk and hang out. But, but he left when he found out I wouldn't sleep with him," she stuttered.

My mouth hung open in shock.

"What an asshole," I thought, not realizing that I said it out loud.

"Tell me about it," Grace said with a short laugh, "I feel like I'm in high school again, although this isn't quite as bad as that was."

She fell silent again, her sad eyes looking at me.

"Talk to me," I replied.

"It's a long story," Grace said slowly.

"Come on, I have time."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second before opening her mouth.

"I… I was the school slut."

I felt my jaw drop again.

"Wanna know how many guys I slept with?" she asked.

I didn't respond, not really wanting to know.

She answered anyway, holding up a finger, "One. Know how many boyfriends I had? One."

"How-" I started but she cut me off.

"Just let me get this over with at once, please," Grace replied, taking another deep breath.

I nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"My boyfriend made me sleep with him. He said that he'd leave me if I didn't. I was dumb, I was naïve, I was used to everyone pushing me around. I thought that I was doing the right thing. I… I thought he loved me," she continued, fiddling with the blanket.

"And then, then I… I got pregnant," she said softly, not looking at me.

I tried not to let the shock register on my face.

She shut her eyes, almost as if she was willing the memories to go away.

We sat there for a moment, then I put my hand on her face, turning her towards me.

"It's okay, Grace," I whispered as she leaned into me, her head on my chest.

She laid there for another minute and I could feel her drawing a circle on my leg with her finger as she tried to distract herself from what she was telling me.

"…I, I got an abortion," she finally continued, trying not to cry, "That's why that man wanted to kill me. Because I-I'm evil."

"You're not evil," I said, as she looked at me with surprise.

"Yes, I am. I'm an awful person," she sobbed.

"No you're not," I said quietly.

"I-I had to do it. I couldn't bring an innocent baby into this world. I w-wasn't ready. Now, I would have given it up for adoption, but I couldn't do it back then. They already hated me at school. When they found out I was pregnant, and I betcha it was him that told everyone, they called me a tramp and a hussy," she continued, "And tonight, it-it just brought me back to that. Sitting alone at the lunch table as people walked by and called me a whore. I was rejected so often that tonight, tonight I just felt like I was back in high school. I had no one. Guess it'll always be like that."

She took another breath, wiping away the tears.

"You have me," I replied as she looked at me again.

"R-really?" she whispered.

"Really. It wasn't your fault. Grace, you did what you had to do. I couldn't judge you for that," I said.

"You really are something, Derek Morgan," she said and I could feel her breath on my chest.

We laid in silence for a few minutes and I could see her eyes beginning to close.

"Can I stay here?" I asked quietly, not wanting to leave her alone.

She looked surprised once more but nodded sleepily, her cheek rubbing on the fabric of my shirt.

I pulled the blanket over her and laid down on the bed. She put her head on my chest again and I could feel her damp hair brush my face.

I wrapped my arm around her and she moved closer, breathing becoming steadier.

I felt her hand move to my torso and I closed my eyes, glad that I could finally be there for her.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head, not wanting to ever let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Derek**_

I woke up and Grace was gone, the covers next to me pulled back.

I could hear pans rattling in the kitchen as I pulled out my cell.

"Hotch?" I said quietly when he picked up, "Can I have the day off? Grace is, well, she's having some trouble with everything that happened. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Of course," he replied as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I hung up the phone.

Opening the door slowly, I walked into the kitchen. Grace had her headphones in and was dancing around cooking something.

I couldn't help but laugh. How was she real?

She didn't notice me and continued to spin around until she saw me out of the corner of her eye.

Her mouth dropped open as she skidded to a stop.

"I, uh, I was just, um," she stuttered as she pulled off her headphones.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," I replied with a wink.

"Stop it you," she laughed, whacking me in the stomach.

I wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close.

"The pancakes are gonna burn!" she exclaimed, pulling away from me.

"Oh, so pancakes are more important than me?"

"You really don't want me to answer that."

_**Grace**_

I grabbed a spatula, pulling the pancakes off of the griddle.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked as I handed Derek a plate.

"Got the day off," he smiled.

"Oh you just want to spend more time with me. That's it, right?" I replied with a smirk, trying not to think about last night.

Why didn't he leave me? Why didn't he hate me?

"Of course, why else would I miss work?" he said, smiling.

"Can it mister," I retorted, throwing the syrup at him, "Anyway, you better like pancakes, that's all I have here."

"Pancakes are the best," he replied, beginning to shovel them into his mouth, "And I'm starving."

_**Derek**_

I watched Grace sit down next to me as I ate, her taking dainty bites while I ate hungrily.

"You eat really slowly," I remarked, pausing to look at her.

"Or you just eat like a maniac," she smirked.

"Hey, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and these are delicious."

_**Grace**_

We ate in silence, and I finally put my plate in the sink and went to get ready.

"I'll be right back," I said as I went into the bathroom.

He merely nodded, eating another helping of pancakes.

I closed the door and looked in the mirror. God, I was such a mess.

I took a shower quickly and threw on the first tee shirt I found along with a pair of jeans.

I stepped out of the bathroom, avoiding the mirror as I left.

Derek looked up at me as I walked back into the kitchen. He looked at my shirt with amazement.

"No way, you like The White Stripes?" he asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah, is that a bad thing?" I replied.

"Nope, it just makes you even more outstanding."

"Oh, I'm outstanding now, am I?"

He nodded, standing up and leaning towards me, his face only inches away from mine.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"No."

_**Derek**_

I tried not to let the rejection show on my face as I backed away from her, turning towards the bedroom door.

I walked towards it, preparing to get my stuff and leave when I heard Grace say something quietly.

"What?" I asked, looking back at her.

"I'm scared," she repeated, barely a whisper.

"Of me?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Just, of everything," she said, looking down at the floor. "I don't want to get hurt again."

I swore that I could feel my heart break as she said that.

_**Grace**_

Derek looked at me with those sad eyes of his and I tried not cry.

Why was I so afraid? He was different, wasn't he?

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

"And, and I don't want to hurt you," I added, "I don't want to ruin you."

"Ruin me?" he asked with surprise.

"Come on, Derek. You're so wonderful and I'm so, well, me."

"You're pretty wonderful yourself," he replied, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned into his chest, breathing in the smell of pancakes that still lingered in the room.

"Okay, okay, enough with my pity party," I said suddenly, pulling away from him, "There's stuff to be done."

"Stuff?" he asked with a bemused look on his face at my change of subject.

"I have to go grocery shopping, and get my pistol permit, and I still have loads of heavy furniture in storage, I just never had time to go get it," I explained.

He looked doubtful as I pouted at him.

"Pretty pretty please? I'll buy you drinks afterwards!"

He sighed. "If you insist."

_**Derek**_

It was eight o'clock when we lugged the last of the furniture into Grace's house.

I moved the coffee table to her room, surveying the piles of stuff from storage that were littering her bed.

"Don't you want to move all of this?" I asked.

"Eh, it's just some pictures and books and stuff, I'll move it later," she said with a shrug.

"Okay, have fun moving it tonight. Anyway, you promised me a drink," I replied, elbowing her gently.

She laughed and brushed the hair from her face. "Why yes, yes I did. I guess we'll just _have _to go out now."

"Such a chore, but it just _has _to be done."

"Let me change out of these gross clothes and then we'll go," she said, ushering me out of the room.

I sat on the couch, rifling through the CDs that were piled there.

I looked up when I heard her door open and stared up at her

She had on a tight black dress and her face nearly glowed as she pushed back her hair nervously, shuffling her flip flopped feet.

"What, do I look bad?" she asked, staring at me, "This is the only clean thing I have left. I haven't done laundry in ages."

"No, you look… you look beautiful," I said as I stood up.

_**Grace**_

We sat at the bar, holding drinks in our hands.

"Should you even be drinking?" Derek asked, looking at me with concern.

"I only nearly drowned, no reason to stop drinking," I said with a laugh.

We talked for nearly an hour, the music getting louder and louder.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" he laughed.

"What, are you too chicken to dance with me?"

"Of course not," he replied, standing up and grabbing me by the hand.

He led me to the dance floor and I let my body sway with the music.

I leaned into him as we danced for a few minutes, then I heard his phone buzz and he looked at me with a questioning glance.

"Go ahead, answer it," I smiled.

He apologized and grabbed his phone, walking towards the exit.

I stood near the wall, not wanting to break through the crowd to get back to the bar.

Less than a minute later, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

"Hey, Der-" I replied, jumping when I realized it wasn't him.

"Hey baby," drawled the man.

"D-do I know you?" I stammered.

"Do you want to?" he slurred.

"N-not especially," I said quietly, trying to move away from him.

I jumped again when I felt his hand move to my back, pushing me towards him.

"S-stop it," I said, pushing him away.

"Oh, you know you want me," he replied, getting closer, his lips merely centimeters from my face. I could smell the alcohol on his lips as he continued to move nearer.

"N-nuh uh," I said, hitting the wall as I backed away.

"Hey, you heard the lady," shouted a familiar voice.

I turned to see Derek, as the other man grabbed my arm.

"It's none of your business," he slurred.

"Yeah, it is," Derek replied, pulling the man away from me.

He stumbled, suddenly throwing a punch at Derek. His fist hit him above the eye, but Derek acted faster, knocking the man to the ground.

He leaned towards the man, whispering something in his ear before standing up.

"Let's go," Derek said gruffly, grabbing my hand.

"W-W-What-" I started, not knowing what to say.

He drove me home in silence, not looking at me.

The street was dark as he led me back into my house.

I finally flicked on a light and saw his face.

"Oh Derek!" I exclaimed, seeing the blood running down it.

"It's nothing," he replied, turning away from me.

"Just sit down you stubborn man," I said, pushing him down on the couch.

He sat down reluctantly and winced when I touched his face.

"Wow, he had a good punch for a drunk asshole," I said quietly.

"Didn't hurt that he had a giant ring on."

"Hang on," I replied, walking to the kitchen.

I returned, holding a bag of frozen peas.

"Um, what are those for?" he asked, looking confused.

"You don't want it to swell up, do you?" I said, putting the peas to his face gently.

I sat on the couch and made him lay down, his head on my lap.

"Thanks for that," I whispered.

"Anything for you," he replied with a laugh, wincing again.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, holding his hand with one of mine.

Maybe this would work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so freaking long but I've been drowning in work and term papers and various projects and essays. Anywho, I hope you like this and leave feedback if you can :D**

_**Derek**_

The next thing I knew, it was morning and the sun was bright in my eyes.

I rolled over to see Grace with her head on the back of the couch and her arm over my chest.

She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up.

I moved ever so slightly and she turned, mumbling to herself.

"Morning," she grumbled, brushing her hair off her face.

"Morning, beautiful."

_**Grace**_

I felt my face turn red as I turned to face him.

"Can't believe we both fell asleep on the couch," I said with a yawn.

"Sorry 'bout that, you didn't look very comfortable," he replied, sitting up.

"Nah, it was fine," I laughed, "How's your face?"

He reached up to touch the bruise that had formed near his eyebrow and winced slightly.

"It's alright," he shrugged.

"Whatever you say, tough guy."

"Not my fault that that guy was a douchebag," Derek said with a scowl.

I unconsciously shuddered, thinking about last night.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned into him, shutting my eyes tightly.

"You're so wonderful," I said softly.

_**Derek**_

I kissed the top of her head, holding her tight.

"You ready for work?" she asked suddenly.

"Work?" I asked with a smirk, "Aren't you supposed to have one more day off?"

"Nope, I'm going. I don't care what Hotch says, I need to get out of this house."

"Okay… if you say so," I replied, "I gotta go home and change, but I'll see you there in a bit."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, kissing my cheek.

_**Grace**_

After Derek left I got dressed, eager to go back to work.

I looked in the mirror, studying the deep cut on my chest that was beginning to scar. I sighed, turning away. No need to depress myself with that.

I silently thanked God, if he even existed, for Derek.

What would I have done last night without him?

I shook the thought from my mind, finally getting into my car that I had finally gotten back from the shop. Time to talk to Hotch.

_**Derek**_

I arrived at the BAU, pulling in next to Grace's car.

Walking past Hotch's office, I heard two voices bickering.

"I am FINE," said the voice that was unmistakably Grace's.

"You could have died, Grace. You are not fine. There is no way you can be fine," answered Hotch.

"Okay, then, I'm not perfectly fine, but I NEED to go back to work. Can't you see that? Please, Hotch. I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions."

I lingered by the door, uncertain of if I should continue listening.

"I'm aware of that Stevenson, but I need you to be focused if you're going to return to work. Did you call the therapist that I told you about?"

What?

"No," Grace answered begrudgingly.

"I think it'd be a good idea."

"I don't need a therapist, Hotch!"

"You said that you wished you had died, you need help," Hotch replied calmly.

Grace faltered, "I-I was in shock. I didn't know what I was talking about."

He sighed. "Fine, you can work on the case with us, but no going in the field."

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

I hurried away from the door. She wished that she had died? How could she ever wish that?

As I reached my desk, I saw her walk out of Hotch's room, a solemn expression on her face.

She sat down at her desk next to mine, not noticing my presence.

Finally, she looked up, surprised to see me there.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"What, no witty greeting? Seen too much of me already?" Grace asked with a forced laugh.

"I could never see too much of you," I said, not able to resist the urge to smile at her.

"That's more like it," she replied, winking at me.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until JJ entered, carrying a large stack of files.

"New case," she exclaimed, as we followed her for the briefing.

_**Grace**_

JJ handed out the files to the team and I began to flip through them.

A picture of a young boy appeared on the screen as she clicked the remote.

"Isaiah Wilt, twelve, his body was found in the woods near a park in Des Moines, Iowa. He was molested and stabbed to death," she said somberly.

I felt Derek shift next to me, leaning back in his chair. Prentiss and Garcia exchanged glances as Hotch read the file with a look of apprehension on his face.

What was I missing? I mean, yes, of course this case was awful. How could it not be? But what was so weird about it?

"We'll start a profile on the plane," Hotch said abruptly, "Wheels up in thirty."

We exited the room as I tried to process everything.

I turned to Derek, who was walking beside me silently.

"What's the matter with everyone? Did they know that boy or something?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

He replied with a sigh, looking down at the floor, "No, it's just, well, there are a lot of cases like this." 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Grace**_

We arrived in Des Moines, walking silently into the police station.

Hotch designated jobs quickly.

"…And Grace, you'll stay here and work on a geographic profile with Reid."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't do anything to change his mind.

The rest of the team left and I sat at the table next to Reid.

"Okay, so here is the dumpsite-" he started, but I interrupted.

"What's wrong with everybody?"

"What?" he asked, looking taken aback.

"Oh don't play dumb, Reid. You read like an open book. Something's going on here."

"It's…. well, it's not really something I should be telling you."

"And who should be telling me?" I shot back.

Reid sighed, looking around, before finally answering me. "If you really must know, ask Morgan. I know how important he is to you; he's the one you should talk to."

"Okay… thank you," I said quietly, turning back towards the map.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and we finally got to the hotel, exhausted.

Derek went into his room immediately and I ran to mine, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Lying down on my bed, I tried to sleep.

I stared up at the ceiling, thoughts swimming in my mind. How the hell was I supposed to sleep when this was happening?

I could call Paula. My one friend from home. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight where she lived. She'd still be up.

I searched for my phone, rummaging through my bag.

Shit. The only one I found was the crappy one that I had bought a couple of years ago.

Sighing, I opened it to find that I had no signal.

Maybe if I went outside… that always used to work.

Putting on some shoes, I tiptoed out of the room, past all of the rooms.

Still no signal. I opened the front door, going out into the darkness.

I kept walking, moving away from the faint light at the front of the building.

Damn, this phone really was a piece of crap.

I felt the leaves crunch under my shoes as I continued to walk.

I could barely see the motel when I finally got one bar of signal.

"Yes!" I whispered.

I went to dial Paula's number, and just like that it dropped the call.

Groaning, I walked a few more steps when suddenly I felt something under my foot.

What the hell was that?

Praying that I hadn't stepped on dog poop, I opened my phone, shining the dim light on the ground.

Letting out a shriek, I turned and ran back towards the motel.

_**Derek**_

My eyes snapped open suddenly, and I swore that I had heard a scream.

No, couldn't have.

I turned over, trying to get back to sleep.

A minute later there was a knock on my door, and I could hear heavy breathing.

I opened the door cautiously to see Grace standing there, bent over with a phone in her hand.

"Grace!" I exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"T-there, there, was, a-a b-body!" she said, shaking.

"What?" I asked, running out of the room.

"N-near the woods," she stuttered.

I sprinted across the room and knocked on the doors of the rest of the team.

"Guys!" I half-shouted, not wanting to wake up the rest of the motel.

"What is it?" Hotch asked groggily as everyone slowly came into the hallway.

"There's a body by the woods!" Grace said, still trembling.

"…really?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I'm fucking making it up. Yes really!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down Stevenson. Let's call the Crime Scene Unit, Prentiss and I will go out there. The rest of you, stay here. No point in going back out there until tomorrow," Hotch directed.

He and Prentiss left, and the rest of the team slowly went back into their rooms.

Grace stood there, looking shocked.

"Grace…" I said.

"What?" she snapped.

"What were you doing by the woods?" I asked cautiously.

"I-I wanted to call my friend. I was lonely. And then, then, oh my god. Oh god. I stepped on him. I fucking stepped on some poor little boy," she sobbed.

"It's okay, come here, it's alright," I said softly.

She all but collapsed in my arms, shaking against my chest.

"It's alright, baby."

_**Grace**_

After a sleepless night, we finally made it back to the police station.

We worked tirelessly for hours, chugging coffee as we consulted Garcia.

By nine that night, we had finally narrowed the list down to two potential unsubs.

"We need to get ahead of this guy, so JJ, Prentiss, and I will go to the Jensen's and Rossi and Reid will go to the Rauche's…. Morgan, stay here with Grace in case we need anything. We'll meet back here in about two hours," Hotch said.

"I don't need him to babysit me," I muttered quietly.

"That's not what it is," Hotch replied, shooting me a look.

They left, Derek sitting next to me.

We sat there for a few minutes until a policewoman walked in.

"Sorry guys, we need this room for a meeting. Can ya go in the backroom? I promise y'all can have it back in an hour," she said politely.

"Sure, of course," I replied, as Derek and I left the room.

We walked into the much smaller backroom which only had a small sofa and a coffee machine in it, besides all of the boxes that were in storage.

I sat down on the sofa and felt Derek sink down next to me.

"You don't have to stay," I said softly.

"Yeah, I do."

_**Derek**_

"Come on, you know you wanna be out there kicking down doors and catching assholes."

"Not this time," I replied, not looking at Grace.

She sat there silently for a minute.

"Does it ever stop?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"When you close your eyes, do you still see all of the people? Cause that's all I see, that poor little boy."

"It… it gets better," I admitted, "You just, you learn to move on."

We sat there in silence again when she abruptly turned to face me.

"You can talk to me you know."

"What?" I asked, finally daring to look at her.

"I mean, if something's bothering you. You can tell me," she whispered.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget what I had been thinking about before. About Chicago, and Carl, and just all of it.

It was so horrible.

How could I possibly tell her that?

She'd look at me differently. It'd ruin my chances of ever being with her.

No, I couldn't tell her.

Instead, I shook my head.

"At least, not yet," I mumbled.

"You know what, come here," she said suddenly.

"I'm kind of already here," I replied with confusion, "It's a pretty tiny couch."

"Just lay down. You make me want to hold you. Please."

I sighed again, leaning into her.

_**Grace**_

I could tell something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

I tried not to overanalyze it as he leaned on me, my arms around his chest.

"Thank you," I said softly, pressing my lips to his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the lack of updates- today is day 9 without power, but we got the generator running and the internet works so here you go! Leave feedback if you can :D**

_**Derek**_

Less than an hour later, the team arrived, victorious.

"Caught the bastard, it was Jensen," proclaimed Prentiss as a policeman dragged in the unsub.

"They wanted it!" he yelled, yanking at his handcuffs, "Might as well have asked for it!"

My insides churned as I bit back a response.

I looked away, not wanting to see anymore.

Heading back into the conference room, Grace followed me silently.

We sat in the room quietly, finishing up paperwork.

Finally, Hotch announced that the jet was leaving soon and we boarded, beyond ready to go home.

_**Grace**_

I curled up on the seat, staring out the window. Not much longer until we were home.

Then what?

Should I ask Derek about it or drop it?

I was being too pushy, wasn't I? Not like I told the truth 24/7 either.

Shuddering at that thought, I decided to just let it go for now and closed my eyes, glad to actually get some rest.

_**Derek**_

I saw Grace yawn and close her eyes, attempting to sleep sitting up.

I sat there for a few minutes, listening to music, when I felt her lean onto me, her eyes still shut.

She shifted slightly in her seat, putting her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, hoping to avoid the memories that were running through my mind.  
><em><strong>Grace<strong>_

A few weeks later, he still had not told me what was bothering him. In fact, he seemed to have forgotten about it altogether.

I was in my attic, rummaging through a box of Halloween decorations, figuring that I should decorate for the trick-or-treaters tomorrow night.

My phone rang, making me jump.

"Yello?" I answered with a smile, seeing Derek's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, Stevenson, since we both actually have a day off, why not spend it together?" he asked almost nervously.

"Sure thing, Chocolate Thunder!" I replied, using Garcia's hilarious nickname, "Wanna come over in like an hour and decorate for Halloween? I heard that my street usually gets a lot of kids, so I wanna be prepared."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you then," he said, laughing as he hung up.

_**Derek**_

I wasn't sure why I was so nervous about talking to Grace.

Maybe I was just worried that she'd bring up the last case and try to find out what was bothering me again.

I couldn't tell her. What would she think?

I didn't want to think about the look of disgust that would cross her face if she found out.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, refusing to give it anymore attention.

_**Grace**_

It was almost time for Derek to come over when I found a box of Halloween costumes.

Hm, maybe I could scare him. Startling people was always good for a laugh.

Looking through the box, I couldn't find any scary costumes. Finally I settled on a black mask, with holes around the eyes.

If I couldn't scare him with a creepy costume, I'd just have to surprise him.

Thinking back to my love of Halloween, back to elementary school when I had friends, I had to smile.

Those memories were some of the few happy ones that I had.

_**Derek**_

I pulled into Grace's driveway and saw that all of the lights were off.

Walking cautiously to the front door and finding it unlocked, I walked inside.

"Grace?" I called, "Cut it out."

No answer.

Realizing that I left my gun at home, I continued to walk around warily.

_**Grace**_

I heard Derek walking as I hid in the corner.

Finally, he walked into the living room and I tiptoed behind him.

I put my hand on his shoulder quickly and was about to say something when I felt his elbow hit my stomach with enormous force.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, landing on the floor.

"Grace!" he practically shouted as he saw that it was me, "Holy shit, I'm so sorry."

"Well, that didn't go as I had planned," I wheezed.

Derek kneeled on the floor next to me, looking horrified

"I am so sorry, Grace. You just, you startled me."

"Really now?" I asked, "I couldn't tell."

"Don't be a smartass," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I replied, still sitting on the floor, "I'm just gonna lay down for a sec."

I laid back and felt my shirt ride up as I stared at the ceiling. I pulled it back down quickly, but not before Derek had seen the scar.

_**Derek**_

I felt my eyes widen as she hastily pulled her shirt back down.

The scar was just above her bellybutton and slightly jagged, obviously not from a surgical procedure.

"What's that from?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at me. "The abortion."

Even with my limited medical knowledge, I knew that abortions didn't leave scars.

I didn't say anything, but Grace continued talking, "I… I lied to you"

"What?" I asked softly, reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away from me.

"I, I didn't want an abortion. I wanted to put the baby up for adoption. B-but my boyfriend, he wouldn't have it," she took a deep breath and continued, "And, he- he pushed me into the corner of his table. And, well, you can guess what happened."

She finally sat up and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby," I muttered, wrapping my arms around her, "I'm so sorry you ever had to go through that."

"I… I just wanted to tell you that," she whispered, "I needed someone to know the truth."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the awfully long wait, but writer's block got the best of me. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_**Derek**_

I held her tight, her breathing becoming steadier.

"Thank you," she whispered into my chest.

"For what?" I replied, slightly taken aback.

"For not hating me…. for not running away."

"I could never hate you. I love you too much for that," I murmured before I even realized that I had said it.

Grace looked up at me, eyes wide. "Do you really?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good," she replied, pulling my face towards hers and kissing me softly.

I ran my thumb down her cheek, smiling as I kissed her back.

…I had to tell her. After all of this, I owed her that much. But not now. I couldn't ruin this.

_**Grace**_

He-he loved me? Did he really?

Or was he lying like the rest of them?

As his lips moved gently against mine, I made up my mind. He was different.

I could tell.

_**Derek**_

Grace pulled away, looking up at me.

"You're so wonderful," she said, placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You won't always think that," I mumbled, unable to help myself. She wouldn't think I was wonderful if she knew. If she knew how dirty I was. How ruined I was.

"How could I not?" she replied, interrupting my thoughts as she grabbed my hand and stood up, "Come on, it's almost 10 already. Let's just call it a night."

I pulled myself off the floor, reaching for my car keys.

"You sure you don't just wanna stay over?" Grace asked with a slight smile.

"Well, if you're offering…" I replied, trying not to grin.

"Duh, let's go! Sleepover time!" she said, running towards her room.

I laughed to myself as I followed her, closing the door behind me.

"Hang on," she called from behind her bathroom door, "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Wait a sec…" A minute later, she walked out of the bathroom, a baggy t-shirt almost covering her shorts.

"Okay, so this might sound really really stupid…" she trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"It won't," I reassured her, unsure of what was wrong.

"It's just that… I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this. Because, I-I really do like you. Quite a bit actually… it's just that this isn't- okay, I'll just get it over with. This isn't sex."

"I know it's not," I said softly, pulling her into my arms.

"I just w-wanted to make that clear. After everything… I just can't do that right now."

"I know, baby," I whispered into her hair.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

After looking lost in thought for a moment, she seemed to jump back to life. "I'd offer you something to change into, but I'm afraid I don't have anything… guess you'll just have to take off your pants."

"…What?" I replied, staring at her. Where did that come from?

"Oh, come on now. I'm not going to attack you or anything!" she laughed quietly, climbing into the bed.

"Fine, fine," I said, standing up and pulling down my jeans before lying back on the bed.

"That's more like it!" Grace replied with a smirk as I pulled the blanket over us.

"Woman, you are insane," I muttered, running my hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but you like my kind of insane."

"I do," I replied, kissing her again as she reached for the light switch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah it's been a month! Sorry it took me so long, my life's just been super busy. Please review if you can **

_**Grace**_

I couldn't help but stare at Derek the next morning. He was so beautiful. How could he love me? Men like that didn't look twice at women like me.

Attempting to shake those thoughts from my mind, I kissed his cheek to wake him up.

"What?" he grumbled turning towards me.

"Gotta get up," I replied, pulling the covers off of myself quickly.

Last night really _did _happen. I hadn't dreamt it at all.

Derek rolled over, stifling a yawn. "Morning."

"Good morning sleepyhead! We can grab breakfast on the way. Now get up!"

He looked at me with amusement, slowly sitting up.

"You sure are something."

"So, you're still here?" I mumbled stupidly.

"What? Was I supposed to leave?" he said, a look of insecurity flashing through his eyes.

I shook my head, putting a hand on his thigh, "Not at all. I'm so glad you didn't."

Derek smiled slightly, kissing my lips before he stood up.

_**Derek**_

Grace was too amazing. How was I ever going to tell her?

But I had to. If I wanted this to work, I had to be honest.

If she walked away, I could deal with that…. But even as I thought that, I knew I was lying to myself.

What would I do if she walked away? If she never wanted to see me again?

No. Grace wasn't like that. She couldn't be like that.

_**Grace**_

"Let's goooo!" I said enthusiastically, startling Derek a bit.

"Are you always like this in the morning?" he asked, shaking his head at me.

I nodded, a smile on my face, "Now look what you got yourself into."

"Glad I did."

_**Derek**_

I waited for Grace to change, sitting on the bed as I pulled on my shoes.

"Why didn't I just go home and change and then go to work? It's early enough," I said curiously.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because I'm too poor to buy gas so I need you to drive me?" she replied through the bathroom door.

"Come on, you work for the FBI, you can't be poor!"

"Okay, well not exactly poor, but there are more important things to spend money on than gas. Or maybe I'm just too lazy, either or."

"At least you're honest," I chuckled.

"I gotta be, or else you guys would profile the shit out of me," she shouted back.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"You're lucky I like you, cause most guys don't get to call me sweetheart," she replied, finally emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm glad you like me," I responded, kissing the top of her head.

_**Grace**_

When we were at Derek's house, I sat on the couch, waiting for him.

I couldn't help but stare at all of the pictures on the walls. Some of them were of what looked like his mother and two sisters, but a few had a kind looking man in them. I got up to look at them more closely, seeing what had to be a younger Derek standing next to the man in several of the pictures.

They all looked so happy. Even the dog looked happy.

The dog.

That explained the weird noises coming from a room down the hallway. I had forgotten what it was like to have a pet.

I crept down the hallway, unsure of whether I should be going there or not.

Peering into the room that the noise had been coming from, I saw a German Shepherd drinking out of a water dish.

He froze at the sound of the door creaking, turning around and staring at me.

I stood as still as possible, trying not to scare him.

"Here, doggy?" I asked hesitantly.

At once, the dog ran towards me, its tongue flopping. Before I could even think, it jumped on me, knocking me to the floor.

Judging by its slobbery kisses on my face, it wasn't going to eat me. That was good.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, but the dog was blocking my view.

"Holy shit! Clooney, down! Get off of her!" Derek snapped.

"It's fine," I laughed, petting the dog's back as it continued to lick my face.

He ignored me, pulling the dog away.

I tried not to gape as I turned toward Derek, who was standing there wearing nothing but jeans.

"…hello," I said ever so intelligently.

He smirked, grabbing my hand and helping me off the floor.

"I can tell you're a keeper- even Clooney likes you."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Derek**_

I stared at Grace, listening to her laugh happily as Clooney licked her face.

Tonight. I had to tell her. She couldn't go on any longer not knowing the truth.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked suddenly, glancing up at me.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised Clooney likes you that much."

"Oh, really? Why is that surprising? I am a very loveable person, thank you very much," she replied defiantly, crossing her arms.

"I know," I laughed, helping her stand up, "Believe me."

"Oh you flatter me," she replied, "Now go get dressed. Don't need another reason for Hotch to be in a bad mood."

"Okay, okay," I said, holding my hands up in defeat, "If you insist."

_**Grace**_

I waited for Derek, resisting the urge to run into his room. Must go to work.

I shook my head at the thought, laughing slightly. Look at me, I'm insane.

I barely heard him walking behind me, I was so lost in thought.

"Ready?" he asked, making me jump.

"Yeah, let's go."

_**Derek**_

I drove in silence, trying not to think about what I had to do.

"You okay?" Grace asked quietly, looking at me with concern.

"Fine, just don't really wanna go to work," I mumbled.

She nodded, pulling her legs up to her chest. "I know the feeling."

We pulled into the BAU, unsure of what kind of work lay before us.

"Morning guys," JJ said as we entered the building, trying to wipe off the questioning look at the two of us arriving together.

"New case?" Grace asked, looking at the files JJ was holding.

"Actually, a detainee on death row agreed to an interview. He's going to be executed at the end of this week."

"Who's going?"

"I'm having a slight issue with that. He just agreed last night and it seems like everyone's busy today," she replied, frowning slightly.

"I can go," interjected Grace.

"Morgan?" asked JJ, arching an eyebrow, "We need two people."

I sighed, mulling it over in my mind. Time alone with Grace. And it probably wouldn't take that long.

"…Sure," I said finally, "Where's the prison?"

"North Carolina. The interview will take place today, and you guys should be on the jet home by tonight."

"Sounds good, when do we leave?"

"In an hour," JJ replied, handing us the files, "Thanks for this."

"No problem."

_**Grace**_

I was unnaturally excited about this.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Derek asked suddenly.

"The guy's in a high security prison. We're not going to get shot or anything. It's a great thing, Derek."

"Whoa now, don't jinx us."

"You're just pessimistic," I replied with a smirk.

"I just don't find interviewing serial killers all that exciting."

"Speaking of serial killers, we should probably look at the files."

I pulled out the folder, opening to the first page.

"Daniel Miller, age forty six, raped and murdered at least fifteen women over the last ten years…" I trailed off, repulsed by the pictures that were before me.

Derek gently took the file out of my hand, flipping the pictures over. He read the rest of the pages quickly.

"The police want us to find out if there are any more victims," he said finally.

"Us?"

"Miller won't talk to anyone but the FBI. Other than finding that out, we're supposed to just try to discover why he did it."

I nodded slowly. That is what we specialize in.

"Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Derek said.

"Who said that? It'll be fine," I answered defiantly.

He smiled slightly as he closed the files.

"So how are we gonna go about this?" I asked.

Derek pursed his lips, thinking for a moment.

"I think we're just going to have to talk to him, let him know that we're interested. Empathy might work- make it look like we understand why he did it."

I thought furiously, trying to recall what I knew about Miller's victims. Young, naïve girls.

I could be that. It might make him talk.

I tried not to shudder at the thought, not wanting Derek to know what I was planning.

I'd only do it if I had to.

_**Derek**_

About an hour later, we boarded the jet, taking a seat next to each other.

"It's kinda strange without the rest of the team," Grace said, looking around the jet.

"Yeah, but now I can do this," I replied as I leaned over and kissed her.

She suppressed a laugh, her lips moving against mine.

"You know, we're fraternizing. Ooh scandalous!" she said as she pulled her face away from mine.

I shook my head, laughing as I laced my fingers through hers.

"You're loony."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

_**Grace**_

We finally pulled into the prison after the long plane ride, stretching our legs as we got out of the car.

"Mm, this should be fun," Derek mumbled.

"Hey, we might learn something, you never know."

Pushing the doors open, I tried to ignore the depressing feeling that overcame the entire building.

"You guys with the FBI?" asked a guard as he approached us.

"I'm Agent Morgan, and this is Agent Stevenson. We're supposed to interview one Daniel Miller?"

The guard shook his head as he led us to where the cells began. "That sicko. Good luck."

Another guard showed us the way to Miller's cell, stepping back to let us in.

The doors had just shut behind me when I heard a low whistle.

"Well hello, beautiful."


	21. Chapter 21

_****_**Um... so I really have no excuses, just lack of inspiration and way too much to do. I'm really sorry about the wait!  
><strong>

_**Grace**_

I grimaced inwardly at the man that sat before us, ankles chained to his seat. Derek sat down, motioning for me to sit in the chair beside him.

"So, how can I help you today?" Miller asked, leaning towards me.

"You do know why we're here, right?" Derek responded.

Miller laughed coldly, nodding. "You wanna know why I did it. Why I killed all those women."

"That's right."

"Well, I'll tell you why- it was fun."

_**Derek**_

I didn't like the way this creep was looking at Grace; it made me unsteady. Trying not to focus on this, I turned back to Miller.

"It was fun?"

"Oh yeah, listening to them scream- real fun."

"Them- how many of them?" I asked, remembering that Hotch said the list of victims may be longer than we knew.

"Oh, I won't tell you… but I'll tell her," he responded, looking greedily at Grace.

"Not gonna-" I started, but was cut off.

"Okay," Grace said, almost cheerily, shooting me a glance.

"Agent Stevenson, I don't think that's a good idea," I replied.

"Agent Morgan, I'll be _fine_."

I sighed, pushing the chair back from the table and standing. "Okay, five minutes."

"That's all I'll need Agent."

_**Grace**_

I refrained from looking back at Derek as he walked out the door. Trying not to think about how he could see into the room, I turned towards Miller.

"So, how many?"

"Hm… maybe twenty?"

"I know you know the exact number, there's no point lying to me."

"Oh I wouldn't lie to you sweetie."

I tried my best to not look repulsed at that comment. How could I get this guy to talk? My mind went back almost instantly to his victims. The innocent young girls.

Putting on my best grin, I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me," I replied with a false happiness, "I trust you."

He smiled slowly, looking up at me.

"That's good," Miller said, placing one of his hands on mine.

Taking in a deep breath, I attempted to keep my poker face on.

"So how many?"

"You sure are persistent… but you're pretty so I guess it's acceptable. Twentyyyy… four," he replied, beginning to stroke my hand, almost like petting a cat.

I bit my lip, calculating my response.

"Thank you Mr. Miller. It means a lot to me that you can confide in me."

"Oh call me Daniel. I can even give you their names if you really want," he said slowly.

I nodded eagerly, trying to look like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Would you really Mr. Mill- I mean Daniel? That would just be awesome!"

Another smile spread across his face, "Got a pen?"

_**Derek**_

I watched from outside, almost forgetting to breathe. She'd be fine. They were in a secure area, less than six feet away from me. If anything happened, I could get there.

Still, I cursed myself for leaving the room. But really, what choice had I had? I could tell that he obviously was not going to tell me and from the looks of it, Grace knew what she was doing.

It pained me to watch her act like a schoolgirl, almost flirting with Miller. I knew she was just doing her job, but it was difficult to swallow.

I watched Miller scribble on the piece of paper Grace had given him.

The clock ticked away, one more minute until the five I had given them were up.

I was actually beginning to relax, realizing that as soon as Grace had the names we were just about done.

Glancing through to the interrogation room, I saw Miller put the pen down, sliding the paper towards her.

It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye; he reached up to stroke Grace's hair and when she jerked away, he grabbed on, smacking her head down on the table.

I ran into the room, followed by a security guard, seeing Grace try to fight against him.

"Let go of her!" I yelled, the guard pulling Miller back as I helped her up.

Another guard came in, helping bring Miller out of the room.

"Bye bye sweetie!" he yelled as he left, no doubt being brought back to confinement.

"You okay?" I asked Grace as she rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, I remember you," she replied.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

_**Grace**_

"At least we got the names," I said, handing Derek the list.

"Good. Now you should go get checked out."

"I'm fine. Let's just go home."

"That was the quickest trip I've ever been on," he smirked.

"Yeah, and the most fun, right?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we exited the prison.

Half an hour later, we were on the jet headed home.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yessir, just glad that's over."

Derek kissed my temple gently, rubbing circles into my back.

_**Derek**_

I had said I was going to tell her tonight, and now that it was the time, could I?

I sighed, closing my eyes, not wanting to go through with it.

"Derek, you okay?" Grace asked, looking at me with concern.

"It's just- I wanted to tell you why I'd been so upset in Iowa, but I don't know if now's the right time…" I trailed off.

"You can tell me anything," she replied, kissing my hand.

"Well, um, when I was really young, I lost my father. And a new man took over a father role in my life… his name was Carl."

She sat there patiently, allowing me to collect myself before continuing.

"And he, he did things to me," I said, my voice cracking slightly, "Things I'm not proud of."

Grace looked at me for a second, obviously understanding what I meant, tears welling in her eyes "Oh honey, how could someone ever do that to you?"

Surprised I looked back at her, trying not to cry.

"You're- you're not disgusted?" I asked quietly, almost afraid that my question would bring her back to reality.

"Not with you, with that man who did those things," she replied, holding my hand gently.

"Really?" I replied, my voice cracking again, a few tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Derek," she said slowly, "Nothing could make me leave you. I love you, no matter what happened in your past."

She reached up and wiped the tears from my face, leaning in slowly.

"I'll always be here."


End file.
